


Safe

by leoben



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gratuitous cliché fluff, there's a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes to Harvey's apartment after a bad night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

It took a few tries to get Bullock's front door open, but Jim managed it; getting the key stuck in the lock in the process. It was only after he looked at his chain that he realized he'd been using the wrong key.

Well.

At least he was in. He'd have to have a talk with him later about getting a new place, one that someone would need to use the correct key in order to enter.

“Harvey?” Jim slurred, knocking over a plant in the dark. He raised his finger to his lips to quiet it and opened his cellphone, getting ample light to make his way to the bedroom.

“Harvey,” he whispered loudly, cracking the door open. The other detective was fast asleep, sprawled out with one leg over the covers. “Jesus,” Jim said, going to crack a window open, careful not to trip on the piles of dirty clothes on the floor. It was only when he was sitting on the bed a moment he noticed the tiny black and white cat Harvey's arm was curled protectively around. “When'd you get that?”

So maybe Jim hadn't been around too often. Or, at all, save when Harvey actually first moved in. Maybe he should've been asking more questions about his life. He didn't even know about Scottie until they were practically engaged, and from the state of the place, he guessed that relationship had turned sour. Jim sighed and stretched out on the bed, only meaning to rest his eyes a minute.

Harvey opened an eye and smiled. “Jimbo.” He yawned leisurely and wrapped his arm around Jim as smoothly as a teenager at the movies. “Should I ask what you're doing in my bed or should I just count my blessings?”

“When'd you get a cat?” Jim asked. He felt the bed dip and slow, steady breathing against his neck.

“Mitzy found me a couple weeks ago.” The cat's bell tinkled as it ran off into the other room, annoyed at the interruption.

Jim snorted. “Nice name.”

Harvey ran his finger down Jim's nose. “You're not very clever when you're drunk. So what's up? Because this is exactly the second time you've been here.”

Jim didn't answer.

“Doctor trouble?” Harvey grabbed Jim's arm as he tried to get up. “We don't have to talk about it,” he said, feeling him relax under his grip. “'sides, I'm not letting you go anywhere like you are.”

Jim just grumbled, becoming soothed under Harvey's petting. “Sorry, Harv'.”

“What for?” Harvey mumbled. 

“Didn't know you had a cat,” Jim said. Harvey laughed, a warm, heavy hand coming to rest on Jim's back.

“Go to sleep, Jim.”

Jim frowned. “I'm not good at...things. Talking,” he mumbled. “Everyone I get close to, they--” he stopped when Harvey kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Shut up, Jim. I've got a raging...headache, and you're not making any sense. We're going to go to sleep and in the morning we're gonna still be partners, and friends. And you're gonna lighten the fuck up.” He accentuated this with a harsh pinch to Jim's side.

“Whatever,” Jim grumbled. Harvey didn't miss the smile in his voice and waited until he fell asleep before kissing his forehead and pulling him closer. He was glad to keep Jim from getting himself killed at least one more night, and he sighed as Mitzy jumped back onto the bed to curl against his back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you got through that disgusting fluffy bullshit.
> 
> Also: the key thing -- yes, apparently it is possible to unlock a door with the wrong key, as I learned one night coming home with my friend and finding the wrong key stuck in the lock because my bf was drunk as fuck and used the wrong key--and somehow still managed to open the door. Or maybe it wasn't locked in the first place...but I'm 98% sure it was.


End file.
